A Memorable Event
by Maiyay
Summary: (Mpreg) There were four kingdoms of prosperity, now there stands only two. The Baka's and the Takashi's decided to join sides with either the Orchid's or the Rose kingdom. Together there was an odd peace for awhile, before tensions started to grow high once more. To avoid an all out war between the kingdoms the Baka King, accompanied by his Takashi wife, traveled...
1. Chapter 1: A Family Announcement

**Author's Notes: Thought Bunny. Enjoy.**

**Warning: **This story contains Male/Male attractions, and the whole nine yard.

**Contains:** Fluff, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Humor, (coughs) **Lemons! Just getting it out there. **

**Summary: There were four kingdoms of prosperity, now there stands only two. The Baka's and the Takashi's decided to join sides with either the Orchid's or the Rose kingdom. Together there was an odd peace for awhile, before tensions started to grow high once more. To avoid an all out war between the kingdoms the Baka King, accompanied by his Takashi wife, traveled to the opposite kingdom. When they got there they announced that they were having a baby boy, shockingly, the king and queen from the Orchid and Rose kingdom...were also expecting.**

**Once they had their babies they traveled back and forth with their children playing together as they grew up. Now with Neji, the Orchid and Rose prince, turning 18, Both kingdoms plan an event. A wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

In the depth of the Orchid and Rose kingdom a tall castle stood. Within it's walls the two kings and queens were planning a special event, one that everyone may not be happy about. Neji laid in his room not knowing that the other royal family was there sleeping peacefully. A sudden loud crack of thunder wakes him and he looks around quietly."...?"

Meanwhile, Kiba is out like a light laying on his back with his shirt off. Drool and all running down the corner of his mouth as he exhales while mumbling inaudible noises. The thunder didn't awake this heavy sleeper. Two reasons; One, because he was exhausted of all the combat him and his men had to do and spectate, and two, just in general.

After a few moments, Neji slipped off his bed looking around the palace. In a guest room he found a sleeping Kiba and looked surprised. Did that mean the others parents was here as well? 'Of course the poor servants have to clean up his incessant saliva. How distasteful and highly disgusting'

As he was about to leave the room a deal is finalized in a room far away.

Kiba flutters open his eyes thinking he felt a presence in his room. Was it paronoia? No, he had that as a child. It was gone once his mother talked to him about the Jewel of fargress. He began using his senses and smelled a familiar aroma. "Neji? Are you here?" he said quite loudly sitting up. "U-uh yeah" Neji answered

_'Blast, he's awaken'_

"Sorry to disturb you but are your parents here as well?" Neji asks him as a darkness slowly filled the room, the sun slowly setting. It had been later than he expected, then again, almost everyone in either kingdom had their own sleeping schedule. "Uh, yeah. I thought you knew. The raines were laid across the dining table." Kiba bluntly stated. "I was most likely sleeping when you arrived," Neji covered his mouth before yawning. "How long have you and your Highness' graced me and my family with your presences?" Kiba looked towards the window at the half-sided moon. "By the looks of it, maybe five hours in a half." He then glanced back at the figure before him. "And you alright? I know you and thunder don't mix." Kiba chuckled cheekly while smirking and his arms crossed. "I-I'm fine" Neji insisted a bit defensivly looking out at the sky at the iridecent moon. A calmed expression comes over him for a few moments before he frowns slightly looking at the other. "Hmm...I've slept longer than expected." "Well if you want to sleep in the same bed, you might as well." "Most certainly not!...a-ah I mean no sorry." Neji mumbled taking a step back from the other. "You must be tired, are you not?" Neji asks a bit hesitant. All the sudden a lightning bolt from outside startles him and he fell forward onto the other shivering.

Kiba laughed. "Stop being difficult and come on. We both know you can't take the storm scardey cat." Neji silently clung to the other childishly before letting out a defeated sigh climbing into the bed slowly. "...I can just...not _all _of it." he mumbles the last bit almost to himself, slowly letting go of the other. Mentally he scolded himself for letting of all people, Prince Kiba in this state. Even if he was his good friend, it still unnaccepetable.

Kiba sighed and cupped Neji's face placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Baaah. Come on. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before in each others company." Neji sighs nodding as his eyes closed. He'd never admit this out loud but, the others gentle kiss reminded him faintly of their childhood together. Kisses were shared harmlessly at first, but then their parents grew worried. He wondered if they worried now seeing their children so close. "That's sure true, I guess waiting till the storm passes in the bed would be nice."

A moment later a knock came on the closed door.

Both Kiba and Neji turn their attention to the door. "Come in." Kiba spoke.

Both parents slide into the room looking at the two with calm smiles. "Neji, how are you?" Ino, Neji's mother asks seeing the two in the same bed with one another. "...I am well." Neji responds nodding. "Well we have some news, of a marriage." "...who's?" Neji asked not really interested. "Well, to unite our kingdoms you and Kiba will be married by the end of next month." she announced to both young princes.

Neji was the only one with wide eyes and embarrassment filling his emotions.

"We're both guys? How are we supposed to have an heir once all of you die?" Kiba bluntly put it. "Bite your tongue!" Shizune, Kiba's mother said. "It's alright. He is right. Which is why one of you will have to carry one." Kakashi, Kiba's father said. Neji felt himself grow ill as they mentioned an heir feeling his mothers gaze on him. He doesn't dare look at her though trying to focus on something else. "Neji might be able to. /might/. The men with the orchid and rose blood in them are able to." Ino said calmly. Shikamaru, Neji's father nods in agreement. Neji looks down wondering how the kingdoms citizens would react to the news. Most importantly, how was he supposed to handle the news? "Quite right as always Your Majesty. And Kiba is of the age of his heat cycle coming into play." Kakashi said. "We must hurry with the wedding arrangements. The Baka and Takashi will create a neural cell. But he must do a quire of times in order for it to come into affect." Shizune mother explained.

Neji grew a bit uneasy as he listened to both parents talk about what him and Kiba's love life would have to require. In truth he felt uneasy about the marriage. His mother looks over noticing his paleness and smiles ruffling his hair. "Don't worry it only hurts the first time...well for you...i honestly don't know."  
"Mother!" Neji blushes brightly from his mother's comment and looks to Kiba, curious about their reaction to the marriage and recieved a simple nod of respect. "Yes it will be wonderful." Shikamaru said plainly. "We'll have to up the security around the kingdoms, especially during the wedding." Ino said seriously. "Kiba," Kiba gazed at his father. "Be gentle with Neji. I know us Takashi's have a big build." "Father! I would never just..." Kiba huffed with his face turning crimson. Kakashi chuckled and turned to Neji's parents. "Your majesties, is there anything else you wish to tell our children. It seems like they are rather tired."

Neji tried to calm his blush as he looked at the parents stunned. His mother tilts her head and smiles leaning in and whispering to him. "You know you could always practice by inserting-"  
"Mother!" he shouts pulling away with his blush reddening. "It's a thought~" she hums before the parents leave the room.

"Uh, hey." Kiba said a little embarrassed. Neji sat there in shock and embarassment and then turns to the other with a sort of baffled expression. "What just happened?" "A marriage...You're okay about this right?" "I...I don't know...wh-what about you? Are you okay with it?" "I'd rather marry you then some cheap hussy stuck up princess." "Er...thanks?" Neji replied while leaning back in the bed in deep thought, still looking slightly flustered from what their parents had said before hand. "I'm going to take my leave as well," Neji stood up and bowed. "I'll see you later Kiba." "Aww, no goodnight kiss." Kiba teased. "I don't know what's going on in the head of yours, but the answer is simply no. Besides, I'm not going to bed yet." "But I am. It's only right that i should receive one from you. We are to be wed soon enough, why not practice?" Kiba teased and winked.

_'Honestly, what does he take me for!? But I guess he is right, I might as well get used to this if the people are to believe we are a couple in hine sight.'_

Shyly Neji walks over and leans on the bed with a hard swallow. Gently he presses his vanilla lips against Kiba's tanned lips and felt butterlfies engulf his stomach. "Sweet dreams Kiba."

Kiba blushed crimsonly but was able to mask it for a short period of time. He wasn't expecting Neji to actually..."Goodnight." he muttered falling backwards. There was no way he was showing a sign of weakness/embarrassment to Neji.

Neji felt a sliver of shyness as he nodded and walked out of the room, not daring to look at the other. The kiss...was surprisingly enjoyable. Even though the others lips were chapped, they were also soft...He blushes mildly and once he finds himself thinking about this he shakes his head while walking away from the room. "No...Even if I do have to marry him, there is no way I'm allowing such symptoms to engage in this."


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Times

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Even if it was just small. It's greatly appreciate it. I might not really show it, but I am happy. :D**

**It's finally been updated. **

**Warning: **This story contains Male/Male attractions, and the whole nine yard.

**Contains:** Fluff, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Humor, (coughs) **Lemons! Just getting it out there. **

**Summary: There were four kingdoms of prosperity, now there stands only two. The Baka's and the Takashi's decided to join sides with either the Orchid's or the Rose kingdom. Together there was an odd peace for a while, before tensions started to grow high once more. To avoid an all out war between the kingdoms the Baka King, accompanied by his Takashi wife, traveled to the opposite kingdom. When they got there they announced that they were having a baby boy, shockingly, the king and queen from the Orchid and Rose kingdom...were also expecting.**

**Once they had their babies they traveled back and forth with their children playing together as they grew up. Now with Neji, the Orchid and Rose prince, turning 18, Both kingdoms plan an event. A wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Kiba battled most of the night trying to forget about the kiss he shared with Neji. What was with him? His mind wouldn't stop reliving that moment. He sat up abruptly fisting his locks. The floppingdoodle is wrong with him, he couldn't afford a restless night. He needed his rest and wanted to pig out on sleeping in, but by the looks his mother gave him many hours before, she'd give him a lecture he would rather not endure. But it was too late, the sun began to rise and he then sighed before reluctantly getting up from his bed to get ready for breakfast.

A few hours later everyone was called together for breakfast and Neji walks down to the dining room while quietly contemplating about the arranged marriage. Would everything work out in the marriage? What if they couldn't make an heir? How would that look if an enemy thought he could challenge the kingdoms and end up taking them captive? What if...?

_'Enough, even though I won't enjoy being the carrier, I shall make it so that I am fully fertile'_ Neji thought sternly.

Quite the impulse Neji has...

Absent-mindedly, while thinking over more and more details, love slithered into Neji's mind. Love? Did he ever think of that towards his friend? The kiss he gave him earlier was certainly embarrassing...but did the other make him swoon? Make him melt into his hands? He didn't think so. The thought of growing to love the other made him shiver in delight, oddly. Oh boy, what was happening to Neji's wall of keeping everyone out. That little kiss just kicked it to the ground and the soil around it started blooming Neji refused to let emotions and feelings dwell within this, it was simply not done in his mind.

Meanwhile, Kiba resided in his room pacing back and forth. Why you ask? He was flustered. Flustered from last night. Never in a million years did he see himself getting like this over such a petty thing. "It was a kiss for peeps sake!" he exclaimed fisting his dark brown-reddish locks leaping over his forehead. He then slumped on his bed trying to calm himself down. The kiss wasn't incessant, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he couldn't subdue this feeling to the point of being calm. It continued to linger like a virus infecting his very existence and there was nothing he could do about it. His subconscious decided to waver in and say," _The best kinds of relationships begin unexpectedly. When you get the astonished feeling and everything happens so suddenly. That's why you don't look for love. It comes to you just at the right time; the time you never thought it would have_." What the floppingdoodle was that supposed to mean? Love was overrated he thought. It was nothing more than something that consists of sissy emotions that made you turn into a hopeless romantic wreck. No way was that happening to him. Abruptly he stood up and walked out the door to the breakfast hall. "Love my buttcrack." he cursed.

While turning a corner he bumps into none other than Neji. "Ah, did you have a good rest?" Neji asked him while they made it to the dining room.

"It was...Swell. How about you Neji?" Kiba said smiling and crossing his arms. "I just wandered about a bit." Neji replied with a sigh before looking at the table. "Breakfast should be served soon, we should take a seat."

Their parents were already seated and stared at the two slightly, almost as if they were observing wild creatures...

Kiba nodded and pulled out the chair for Neji first. "Ladies first." Kiba teased and winked. Hey, he wanted to get this feeling out of his system the only way he knew how. And that was teasing. What more could you do to feel better about a situation/line you rather not cross? This was his only solution, it worked...Most of the time. He hoped it would, he couldn't handle another subconscious session.

Neji raises an eyebrow and pats the others cheek, "Then you should sit down first." he teases the other back while Ino, Neji's mother hides a laugh while looking away.

"Oh really," Kiba smirked and brought Neji's face towards him. "Then give me a seductive kiss that would cause my knees to buckle. That should prove if you are the man in this relationship." Neji flushes noticeably and is too nervous to swallow the saliva begging to be consumed. His mother sees this and clears her throat watching them. "Now you two, stop flirting and sit down and eat. You can do one another later." she chuckles.

Neji looked at his mother full of anger and fluster combined into embarrassment before sitting down watching Kiba patronize his mother.

"As you wish, your Highness." Kiba bowed his head teasingly while sitting. This was just getting better and better. He got an alter ego point for making Neji flush. He often found these moments of triumph surprisingly amusing. Usually, if he did this act of a jester and get the same results repetitively, boredom would flood his emotional scale. But with Neji, it was different. Why was it different he thought. His subconscious said, "_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._ "Not you again..." Kiba said faintly trying not to show his discomfort and irate situation hoist itself around him.

The food was soon served to everyone and silence fell as everyone ate. After a few minutes Neji's mother decides to start a rather...embarrassing conversation."Soooo...We were talking." Neji peeks up from his plate at his mother curiously and scared of what it was she was talking about. "Yes?" He asks, knowing his mother may as well be teasing him. "Well we don't really know if you'll be able to get pregnant...soooo...what do you think about getting pregnant before the wedding?" She asks with an innocent smile. Neji looks like he's about to die from embarrassment."...Wh-what? Y-you have got to be kidding?" "Well you two will probably have a lot of difficulty so why not start early?" She asks with a bright smile before turning her gaze towards Kiba." I'm sure that Kiba wouldn't mind."

"Oh, not at all your Highness." Kiba said bowing his head, sending an aura of triumph towards Neji.

"Kiba." Shizune sternly spoke.

"Yes mother?" Kiba sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew she going to give him another speech about something. It was only natural for a mother to nag her children.

"Do be kind to dear Prince Neji...He is rather...fragile."

"Yes mother."

"My queen, you must remember how it was when all of us were young. Rash and reckless in the wedding chambers." Kakashi spoke.

"Father! Please! I am trying to enjoy, not vomit the remains from my empty stomach!"

"Well, am I wrong?" Kakashi said turning his gaze upon Neji's parents.

Ino chuckles with her hand covering her mouth and nods."Yes, those times were rather fun weren't they~?"

"Mother please, I might lose my appetite by this rate." Neji says while poking his food around on his plate.

"Neji just remember, if it gets too rough just tell Kiba and grip the headboard-" Shikamaru suggested.

"Father!" Neji shouts turning a bright red.

Shikamaru simply sighed. "I do wonder why the young people these days get rather offended when learning that their parents pro-create, as well as wanting to hear my suggestions to the last pint. What a drag."

...

"Anyways, we're going to have you and Kiba share a room tonight." She commented dabbing her mouth with her napkin queen-like.

"S-sounds fine with me." Neji mumbles, not feeling hungry anymore.

"I have completed my breakfast, I shall see you all later." Kiba said bowing before walking away.

"And where are you going?" Shizune asked skeptical of where he was trodding off too.

"One of the guards asked to spar and I agreed. Besides, it's good practice."

"Don't you think that will make your build quite bigger?"

"More like making sure my stamina is in the right state. Do not worry," Kiba insisted before his mother said another word about it." I will be gentle with Neji. I'm not as heartless as I portray myself to be mother."

"I see..."

"Farewell." Kiba left the room sighing. Actually, he was rather tired and spaced out. This flustered feeling was easy to mask but it was hard to deal with. Cliché symptoms flew in and out of him everytime near Neji. His heart would beat too hard, and it was the thirteenth time he gulped nervously in that room. It's a good thing he's been doing this acting thing for a while, or he'd be toast.

Meanwhile, Neji felt alone at the table, and helpless. He couldn't deal with his parents talking forever. "I'm going to take my leave." He said while bowing and gets up from the table.

His mother lets him go with a nod. "Be healthy my son!" she cheered as he leaves the room.

The only thing running through his mind was, "Shut up!"

* * *

"Arrrgh!" Kiba screamed lunging at the guard cetching him off-balance.

"Urgh!" the guard exclaimed blocking it.

"You're quite good." the guard said to Kiba.

"I'm not good, I'm better." Kiba said with a smirk. Within a blink of an eye, he knocked the sword out of the guard's hands and pointed his sharp sword underneath the guard's neck, creasing the skin near his victim's Adam's apple. Kiba then sheathed his sword and took off his shirt while he ordered for some water. He was rather thirsty.

"You are truly the captain Your Highness." The guard confessed.

"Do not be in distress," Kiba wrapped his arm around the guard's shoulder. "For behold it will take time before you master the sword. Why, it took me a period of three cycles to incredibly master it. And do not forget the Knight's code: Faith, dedication, and purpose."

"Thank you Your Highness, you are truly an angel in disguise."

"Not so loud, I have a reputation." Kiba smiled before thanking his servant of water and quenching his thirst.

"And what might this reputation be My Prince?" Princess Karin said appearing.

"Oh...who let you in?"

"That hurts My Prince. You honestly think I would waste my time on sneaking into a highly secured palace as yours?" Karin remarked, placing her hand over heart dramatically.

"If the shoe fits."

"Whatever. Where is Prince Neji, I wish to discuss some things with him."

"What will your conversation consist with my bride to be?"

"B-bride to be!?" Princess Karin yelled, colour fading from her face. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"You wish."

"You are lying. There is no way on earth My Prince Neji would do such a thing!" Princess Karin said walking away before yelling for "Prince Neji".

"Women, you can't live them and you can't eat with them." Kiba said sighing.

"I think the correct way to say that is, "You can't live with them, and you can't live without them." the guard corrected.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure its the way I said it."

* * *

Neji was studying in his room quietly. Looking over his homework again and again because he had nothing else to do. He was sure something wasn't right about his answer, but what was it? He looks up when he starts to hear someone call his name. The voice was familiar. With a sigh he gets up and walks to the door, poking his head out curiously."Yes?" He asks spotting Princess Karin stomping down the hallway. He wondered what had gotten her so worked up. Stepping out of his room he bows quietly to her. "I didn't know that you were coming today princess."

A happy shriek emitted from Princess Karin's mouth and she pounced on Neji literally squeezing him. "Oh My Prince Neji!", she kissed Prince Neji's soft cheeks.

He gasps in surprise but holds her, smiling faintly. He'd be lying if he didn't say that he was used to getting sudden attacks of affection.

"You wouldn't believe the despicable unbelievable news I've heard."

"What is this news Princess?" Neji asks her curiously, while setting her down from her attached postion on him.

"That horse's hole, Prince Kiba he...he..." She said dramatically stuttering and hiding her face into Neji's chest.

"Kiba? Did he bully you?" Hearing her call the other a horse's hole...He fought back the urge not to laugh. "You should just ignore him, he likes teasing princesses such as you." He answered carressing her back.

"So you mean, what he said about you isn't true?" Princess Karin said looking into Neji's eyes with watery orbs beginning to fade from her eyes.

"What did he say?" Was it really that bad to make her tear up? Then again it doesn't take much for her. "I can assure you that I'm in good health if that's what it is?" He guessed.

"I'm most grateful that you are but, he said, that you are his bride to be!" she cried slamming her head back into Neji's chest.

Neji seemed in a slight shock and pats her head. "Well..a bride. I wouldn't say bride. I'm not a woman. As of today however, an arrangement was made yes." He says with a sigh. "By the end of my birthday month we are to be wed."

"WHAT!?" Princess Ariel exclaimed. There all colour faded from her frail face and she begun to sway back and forth. She began saying, "My Prince Neji" over and over like she was in a trance. "Oh woe is me. My heart has been broken, and shattered in a million pieces." Lifelessly her body fell to ground as she cried.

Neji flinches in surprise as he watches her. He looks up and nods towards a maid who walks over to help the princess stable herself. "Princess it's alright. You can find people much better suited for you." Neji promises her smiling softly.

Princess Karin gave Neji a death glare. "You are the only one for me Prince Neji. So don't you dare give me a pity speech."

Neji gives a sigh, "It is not a pity speech, you and I probably wouldn't be best suited for one another." Internally he rolled his eyes. "I just don't have that much energy to keep up."

"What do you mean keep up?" Princess Karin shook in anger. "Are you implying I'm manly?! It's not my fault my body is muscular!"

"I'm not implying that you are manly but that you are a very energetic and an outgoing person."

"Gaaaah! Can't you refuse!?"

"The marriage will unite the four kingdoms, all primary elements. I find that very important. Plus I am good friends with the prince, so I think I will learn to love him." Neji admitted, not sure how he could say that so freely without his cheeks heating up.

Princess Karin blinked a few times before laughing her head off. Out of all the cute things her Prince Neji said, this is by far the cutest and funniest. "Oh my!...You sure know how to make me feel better about the situation!" she cackled.

"Pardon?"

Princess Karin placed her hand over her heart trying to calm herself down. "You sure now how to make me laugh. As if Prince Kiba can love another man. It's simply not done. Thank you for the joke, I greatly appreciate it."

"Prince Kiba?" He thinks a moment. "Well I don't expect him to fall for me. We are great friends though...at least I'd like to consider us friends." He says with a sigh, looking down the hall.

"I don't mean to speak disrespectfully but, Prince Kiba considers friends as his men in battle. But you may...be something precious like a younger brother to him. I've known him since birth and..." Princess Karin smiled sadly. "Sometimes, his affectionate gestures which we think is kindness and attraction is merely obligation. Take it from someone who knows. He will protect us with his life...out of obligation. That is why I cannot rest and let you two wed unless you realize what will happen, for your heart will break in a million pieces as did mine...I've noticed that you are smitten with him Prince Neji." She took Neji's hand and placed it over her heart. "Please be careful. You are more fragile than any woman could be, and I know without a shadow of a doubt you would build a bigger wall of escape than you already do now."

Before Neji could defend himself of Karin's clever observation, she gently let Neji's hand fall and she bowed. "Forgive me for speaking out of line, I shall take my leave." And there she left a speechless Neji letting out a long sigh. This was too much. And so, he decided to find out what his fiancé was up to, as he walked down the hallway to the courtyard.

* * *

"She has a nice rear end huh?" the guard said towards a servant girl. "I'll say, one might say, she is an eye popper. I bet I could get kiss from her" Kiba boasted.

"Want a bet?"

"It wouldn't be called a bet, since I succeed."

The guard sighed.

"Come now, you'll get a woman. Just not as quickly as I do." he reassured the guard, clapping his back.

"I was warned of you Sir cold guy." Neji remarked. "She strongly objects." He added chuckling.

"Oh really? She probably goes for guys like you. But my appearance makes up for my lack of "sensitivity"." Kiba countered.

"Nice joke." He says with the roll of his eyes. "Mother said we're both moving to my room." He bowed, then left heading down the long hall.

Kiba leaves his men with a bow and hurries after Neji. "Hey," Kiba grabbed Neji's arm a bit tighter than intended. "What was that about?"

"Mother said she's rearranging my room a bit and your parents are moving some of your clothes in my room as well." He replied. " I came to tell you that."

Kiba abruptly turned Neji around pulled him close by his collar. "You know what I mean. Why were trying to embarrass me in front of my men?"

Neji stares at the other, his eyes suddenly cold. "You're big boy enough not to get embarrassed." Neji said, almost like a theat.

"We shall discuss this in a private room." With that being said, Kiba hoisted Neji on his back like a bag of potatoes and began carrying him down the hall.

Neiji gasps in surprise but doesn't fight back as the other walks down the hall with him. "Why are you so ticked about it?" He asks the other curiously."If you want then, I could tell mother to make it a two bed room instead of one."

Kiba bit his tongue and continued on walking. He wanted this matter to be private with no unwanted visitors eavesdropping on this quarrel he so happened to have. During that period, he began to grow extremely irate to the point where he sighed every so often trying to control his temper. His temperament was as red as his dark brown redish hair and there was more than that came from.

"I'll leave you alone if your that mad. You know, stay out of your way a week or two." Neji said with a slight shrug."It's nothing that big to get upset over though."

Kiba continued to say nothing and opened the door to Neji's room. Once entering, he threw Neji on the bed, hearing a "oof" from Neji and pinned his arms atop of his head. "I don't think you realize of what you've done."

Neji flinched from the tone of voice Kiba was using. "Up to this point I don't think I honestly do."

"You've almost embarrassed me in front of one of my men. Do you know what that type of thing does to not only my ego, but my reputation as a prince? I lose my respect. Now tell me how your going to fix it."

"Your respect? I assure you that you could easily win that back, considering that you are a much more electric than I and a lots more social." Neji said quite annoyed. "I find it hard to believe that you were that hurt by my comments."

"My respect is all that I have that is mine for the taking. Something that I've earned under no name but my own. Even when we are wed, I won't be able to really say that you belong to me. You'll belong to the people and everything that suits your worth." Kiba said with his rage beginning to build up.

"We all belong to the people." Neji bluntly stated. "We are to the people and the countries alone. Nothing suits the worth of a prince with no meaning other than to be a breeder." He, now speaking in a level-headed voice. "I apologize for offending your highness, however you're acting out of line."

Come to think of it, what was he embarrassed about? He was a quick-witted prince with the mentality of a wise childish man. So what was his motive? _"If you are so embarrassed about yourself to the point of irrational motives, that means you truly are in love."_ his subconscious pointed out. Kiba's face drained of colour and looked at Neji. And I mean really looked at him in personality and admiration. His skin was the colour of vanilla and did an aroma of lavender intoxicate his nostrils just now? He needed to get to the bottom of this. And so he lowered his head into Neji's countenance spectating his appearance. He really was a natural beauty, with the dark long bangs slightly leaping over and a gentle innocent aura that he gave off. But what caught him off guard was Neji's pure white eyes. Using his other hand, he cupped Kiba's soft cheek and stared endlessly into those pearl abysses.

Maybe he felt a little something towards Neji...

Neji looked at the other in confusion, slightly concerned about the sudden lack of color in the other. Their actions certainly were confusing him, making him wonder what they were doing. When Kiba raised his hand, Neji could feel his body flinch, thinking for just a moment that they would hurt him out of anger. Instead, he felt them gently cup his cheek, staring at him quietly. A long moment passes before he grows uncomfortable."...I-if you are calmed now, could you please leg go of my wrists?" He asked, while looking away from them feeling his cheeks become heated.

"Look at me Neji." Kiba's silky voice said, making Neji shiver in delight he would never admit to.

Neji hesitantly turned his face, looking up at beautiful browns. "W-what is it?" He gasped out, feeling his breaths become short and heavy.

"Just answer this one question and I'll let you go. Agreed?"

Neji simply nodded quietly and waits for the others question.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

Neji seems completely thrown off by the question. He quietly looks over the other, obviously thinking carefully about his answer. The other was strong, had a nice build, was confusing to understand at times but...their dark brown redish hair seemed to match their energeticness..their confidence they had. He...a light blush comes to his face and he looks away from them."...I..don't want to say..." He murmurs finding it embarrassing to admit.

"Say it, do you not wish to be let free?" Kiba pushed.

"...I see Kiba...not Prince Kiba but, Kiba..and my King..." He mumbles this quietly his voice wavering slightly. "Someone I hope I can grow to love..."

"Love...?" Kiba casted his gaze deeper into Neji's eyes, forcing Neji to look into his "What does that even mean?"

"You have my answer now please let me go." He murmurs, struggling to be set free by the other.

As a man of his words, reluctantly he got off of Neji and stood up looking out the window. What was this feeling of anger and hurt? Neji gave him an honest answer and... His fist made contact with the wall and he clenched and unclenched his jaw. For some reason he was hurt, and when he was hurt, all he wanted to do was destroy whatever his eyes could see. "Sorry, I should've known better than put my hands on someone who isn't prepared." He skillfully lied.

Neji bit his lip as the other slowly let go of him. Had he given them a bad answer? Probably...the sound of them punching the wall made him jolt and tense, looking at them surprised."...Neither of us seem too prepared." He mumbles sitting up in the bed, holding his sides.

"Well I am, I don't know about you." Kiba sharply put it.

Neji looks at the ground quietly and without an answer he gets up and walks towards the door.

Kiba felt a pang of guilt for speaking like that towards Neji. "Oh for peeps sake. The heck is wrong with me!" he shouted throwing things to ground. "This is so stupid!" he yelled smashing anything breakable he saw.  
_'The higher you climb on love's ladder, the harder you will fall'_ his subconscious stated. "Shut up! That makes no sense!" Kiba flung open the door and brushed past Neji. '_Love is like a rose. It can be so beautiful, yet it can be so painful from the thorns. But that is because humans are not perfect, you must overcome this childishness and love._  
Kiba stormed into the garden and yelled to the heavens, "I have known love! I have had it, held it tight, and lost it!"

The sound of Kiba's voice made Neji grow smaller and smaller. He bites his lip and goes to look for the other, wanting to help him.

Seeing him in the garden he opens his mouth to talk to the other, then shuts it. _'Leave.'_ The thought was so strong, he takes a few steps back. He should leave the other. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable around him anymore...

* * *

Walking back to his room Neji bumps into a servant. "My apologies." He says bowing."I wasn't paying attenti-" Wait. This wasn't another servant in the house. Neji is momentarily stunned as he feels something warm. Looking into the other's eyes he sees the black mask. It immediately comes to him. Assassin. He takes a step back and manages to dodge a knife.

"Prince!" Gunshots are heard as a guard shoots the person that Neji had just bumped into. The person wearing a black mask reaches out and flames burst from their fingertips.

Feeling himself being forced up, Neji is smashed through the wall by the sheer force of the fire burning towards him. Before anyone knew it blood had splattered all over the hall, the assassin quickly exterminated.

Kiba heard the gunshot and twisted his head to see a falling figure from the air.

Luckily Neji had landed in a nearby fountain, but he had hit his head pretty hard, blood spreading through the water.

Hearing a splash of water, Kiba returned back to reality and hurriedly ran towards the fountain hoping the person wasn't injured from the fall. To his surprise he saw Neji was floating in the water, his eyes only halfway open as he looked up at him.

"Wake up you idiot! Snap out of it!" Kiba shouted sitting Neji up against him.

Neji coughs to some extent, gripping to the other shaking. Blood dripping from his head making his head pound. God did his head hurt. All the sudden, the unconscious world's hand gripped onto him and his eyes closed in exhaustion. The faint ambient noises of servants rushed out to the two in a panick. And all he heard was "Prince" and "Stupid idiot" a few times before leaving the conscious world...Where he was silenced...marginally.


End file.
